TTEWM Ep4 Peace of Mind
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia.
1. NIEWIEDZA

_Witam serdecznie:). Kilka słów na wstępie. Dziękuję za wszystkie meile, wiadomości na gg i komentarze oczywiście (reviewy są także bardzo mile widziane). Aż się lepiej (i szybciej) pisze:). Pojawiło się kilka interesujących pytań i chcę tutaj na nie odpowiedzieć. Pisownię zachowuję oryginalną._

_P #1: „(...) czy Erika jest siostrą Johna?"_

_O: Nie, jest córką matki brata żony teścia synowej kuzynki ojca Morgana Freemana. A tak w ogóle, skąd takie przypuszczenie?..._

_P #2: „Czy Erica zabije Jesse? Albo Riley. Najlepiej obie?^^"_

_O: Dla Was wszystko!:P Jakieś propozycje na narzędzie zbrodni?..._

_P #3: „Ericę mogłaby zagrać Jessica Alba w wersji z DARK ANGEL. (...) powiedz że tak."_

_O: Nie, za duże usta. Myślałam raczej o Megan Fox. A teraz, T., wracaj do testów maturalnych z WOSu!:P_

_P #4: „ile masz zamiar napisać tych Epów?"_

_O: Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam całą historię w głowie, zakończenie też. Na razie opieram się poszczególnych odcinkach. Myślę jednak, że w którymś momencie tak zmienię fabułę, że będę musiała wymyślać nowe epizody w całości. Tego się oczywiście nie boję:). _

**NIEWIEDZA**

Kuchnia Connorów była widna i przestronna, lubiłam ją. Rzuciłam plecak na podłogę i usiadłam po turecku na stole, wyglądając przez okno. Ciężko jest walczyć z niektórymi przyzwyczajeniami. Siadałam na stołach, ponieważ w przyszłości zwykle siedziałam pod czymś: pod gruzami, pod wrakami, pod ziemią, żeby nie dostać kulką prosto w głowę. Teraz czułam się bezpieczniej i miałam potrzebę się z tym afiszować. Alex nawet przestała zwracać mi uwagę.

Zerknęłam na zegar. Dochodziła dziewiąta. Na siłowni spędziłam dwie godziny; głównie biegałam. Czułam przyjemne zmęczenie i wewnętrzny spokój. Obwiązane ciasno żebra tak bardzo nie bolały. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, wsłuchując się w dźwięki domu. Prysznic na górze. Włączone radio. Szybkie kroki na schodach.

- Hej, John – zawołałam, kiedy w pośpiechu minął kuchnię; wrócił się.

- Cześć. Co tu robisz tak rano?

- Dla mnie to już niemal południe. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Chyba, że tak. A dlaczego siedzisz na stole?

- Mam powiedzieć prawdę, czy dasz mi sekundkę na wymyślenie jakiegoś kłamstwa?

- Prawdę. Wal śmiało.

- Lubię siedzieć na stołach. Całkiem serio.

- Wierzę. Zaraz wrócę. Sąsiadka prosiła, żebym zajrzał do jej telewizora.

- Leć więc. – Posłał mi uśmiech i po chwili usłyszałam, jak idzie po podjeździe.

Zamknęłam oczy. Sarah skończyła prysznic. Derek zgłośnił radio. Cameron zeszła po schodach i zjawiła się w kuchni.

- Siedzę na stole, bo lubię, okej? – poinformowałam ją.

- O nic nie pytałam. – Spojrzała na mnie przelotnie i poszła do salonu.

Po chwili w kuchni zjawiła się Sarah.

- Mam zakupy w samochodzie. Pomożesz mi?

Szybko przyniosłyśmy wszystko do kuchni. Kobieta zaczęła przyrządzać śniadanie. Usiadłam na krześle.

- Powinnaś mu kupić łóżko – powiedziałam.

- Komu? Johnowi? Wcale nie jest zbyt dziecinne.

- Nie, Derekowi. Żeby zostawał na noc.

Spojrzała na mnie, odkładając nóż. Zapachniało świeżymi pomidorami.

- Może robić, co tylko chce. Nie moja sprawa.

- Lepiej, żeby był cały czas w pobliżu.

- Lepiej dla kogo?

- Lepiej ogólnie. - Wzruszyłam ramionami i sięgnęłam po karton mleka. Okręciłam zakrętkę.

- Tutaj pijemy ze szklanek – powiedziała Sarah ostrym tonem i postawiła przede mną szklankę.

- Jasne. – Jej dom, jej zasady. Nie miałam zamiaru ich łamać.

- Cameron dziwnie się zachowuje. – Do kuchni wszedł John i od razu wyjął z lodówki butelkę soku.

- „Dziwnie" – niebezpiecznie czy „dziwnie" – dziwnie? – zapytałam.

- „Dziwnie" – dziwnie – odparł, pijąc.

- Nastawiłeś Cassie telewizor? – zapytała Sarah, wypakowując zakupy.

- Taa, ale uważam, że oglądanie głupot z kablówki nie służy dziecku.

- Nic nie wiesz o dzieciach.

- Wiem, że dorastają.

Patrzyłam to na Sarę, to na Johna i miałam nadzieję, że to nie preludium do jakiejś kłótni. Na szczęście w kieszeni chłopaka zadzwonił telefon i wycofał się z kuchni, żeby go odebrać. Skończyłam swoje mleko. Sarah wyjrzała za Johnem na korytarz. Odstawiłam szklankę do zlewu, kiedy podał jej komórkę.

- To do ciebie – powiedział.

- Halo? – rzuciła do słuchawki. – Co chcesz, żebym zrobiła, Charlie?

Charlie? Jaki Charlie? I dlaczego John był taki poruszony? Sarah także wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

***

- Uciskaj! – wrzasnęła Rose.

Przycisnęłam ręce z całej siły do krwawiącej mocno rany. Mężczyzna był nieprzytomny. Jego twarz miała trupioblady kolor. Umierał.

- Nic z tego nie będzie, Rose – szepnęłam zrezygnowana. – Przyszłyśmy za późno.

- Zamknij się! – Zębami rozerwała papier i wyjęła strzykawkę. – Ja jestem sanitariuszką, nie ty!

Zrobiła mu zastrzyk w przedramię. Moje rękawiczki miały bordowy kolor.

Otarła czoło brudnym rękawem i zacisnęła palce na jego nadgarstku. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Wiedziała już, że miałam rację. Cofnęłam ręce i usiadłam na ziemi. Rose wstała i odeszła kawałek. Płakała głośno i żałośnie. Nie chciałaby, żebym ją pocieszała, więc nie ruszyłam się z miejsca.

Coś zatrzeszczało w mojej słuchawce.

- Erica? Odbiór.

- Wszyscy trzej nie żyją. Możecie wpaść po „fanty". Bez odbioru.

Zbieraczy nikt nie lubił. Ich zadaniem było zedrzeć z trupa to, co do czegoś jeszcze się nadawało. Mój karabin pochodził z „odzysku" właśnie. Nie wiedziałam, do kogo należał wcześniej i nigdy o tym nie myślałam.

Nie grzebaliśmy ciał. Paliliśmy je.

Rose nachyliła się nad żołnierzem i wzięła jego nieśmiertelnik, żebyśmy wiedzieli, jakie imię mamy wyryć na Ścianie Chwały. Ja zebrałam pozostałe i wyszłyśmy, zanim zjawili się Zbieracze.

Objęłam przyjaciółkę ramieniem. Zostawiłam ją Alex i poszłam do Petera. Dałam mu nieśmiertelniki. Przyjął je bez słowa. Wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

Wbiłam ręce w kieszenie i poszłam do Ściany. Moje oczy od razu znalazły nazwisko Williams. Dwa razy.

Długo włóczyłam się po bunkrach, zanim poszłam do Zbrojowni. Eddie przywitał mnie od razu, zapraszając na herbatę. Zgodziłam się. Siedziałam, trzymając gorący kubek w rękach i patrzyłam, jak razem z synem naprawiają motor. Na usta cisnęło mi się pytanie, dlaczego to robią.

- Dziś cicha jesteś, kotek – rzucił Orlando.

- Rose straciła kolejnego człowieka – powiedziałam. – Bardzo to przeżywa. Za każdym razem.

- Więc może nie powinna być sanitariuszką? – podsunął Eddie, wycierając brudne ręce o spodnie.

- Zawsze chciała być lekarzem. Od dziecka.

- Ale nie po Apokalipsie, prawda?

Kiwnęłam głową, kończąc herbatę.

- Jak tam ostrza? – zapytałam, oddając Eddiemu kubek.

- Pracuję nad nimi. Wpadnij za kilka dni.

- Jak dożyję.

- Ty i to twoje poczucie humoru. – Orlando wymierzył mi kuksańca w żebra. – Do zobaczenia.

Pożegnałam się i poszłam swoją drogą. Nogi same zaprowadziły mnie pod Ścianę Chwały. Dostrzegłam świeżo wypalone nazwiska i patrzącego na nie potężnego mężczyznę. Wydał mi się znajomy.

- Theo? – rzuciłam niepewnie. Nie sądziłam, że spotkam jeszcze kiedyś tego drągala.

Odwrócił się. Był wyprostowany jak struna, a jego twarz nadal nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć.

- Erica Williams – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i przeczytał: - Ryan Williams. Jessica Williams.

- To moi rodzice. – Zbliżyłam się do niego. – Gdzie masz kolegę? Tego Spawacza?

Milczał. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Nie mrugał powiekami, czy tylko mi się wydawało?

- Pozdrów go ode mnie. – Odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam. Theo był zbyt dziwny nawet dla mnie.

***

- Miejcie oko na Johna. – Sarah przerzuciła przez ramię worek. Cameron odsunęła się od kominka.

- Jadę z tobą. – Wyszłam za kobietą z pokoju; serce biło mi jak szalone. Czułam strach.

- To nie twoja sprawa.

Wybiegłam za nią na podjazd.

- Wszystko, co dotyczy was jest moją sprawą.

Spojrzała na mnie, marszcząc brwi. Derek wyszedł z garażu.

- Skoczę tylko po moją broń. Proszę.

- Pośpiesz się. – Wrzuciła torbę do jeepa, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

- Co jest? – zapytał Derek, kiedy minęłam go biegiem.

Po chwili usadowiłam się z tyłu, między dwoma torbami z bronią. Ruszyliśmy.

- Dowiem się wreszcie, co to za Charlie? – zapytałam wzburzona.

- Facet Sary – rzucił Derek.

To byli inni, do cholery!? John nic mi nie mówił o żadnym Charliem!

- To stare dzieje – rzuciła Sarah.

- I pewnie długa historia – dodałam zrezygnowana.

- Dokładnie. – Kiwnęła głową.

- Nadal uważam, że to zły pomysł – skomentował Derek.

Kiedy za moimi plecami wybuchła kłótnia, próbowałam zebrać myśli. Był jeszcze Cromartie, którego nie mogłam pozwolić rozwalić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mózg zajął się obliczeniami. Musiałam bardzo uważać. Zwłaszcza na Dereka. Ciągle miał na mnie oko. Ciekawe, czy tylko dlatego, że mi nie ufał. Oby tak właśnie było.

Wyskoczyłam z samochodu, chowając broń za pasek spodni.

- Co z tobą? – Derek trzasnął drzwiami. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś chciała kogoś zabić.

- Bo chcę, więc uważaj – syknęłam.

Czułam zdenerwowanie, kiedy szłam za Sarą na miejsce, w którym umówiła się z Charliem. Miałam ją pilnować! Obiecałam!

Wysoki mężczyzna w kurtce wyszedł nam naprzeciw. Przeskanowałam go.

- Kto to? – zapytał Sary, wskazując mnie ruchem głowy.

- Jest z nami. Mów – ponagliła go.

Usiadłam na schodach, słuchając rozmowy. Kiedy przyłączył się do niej Derek, rozpoczęła się kłótnia.

A ja myślałam tylko o tym, żeby wpakować tego całego Charliego do auta i wywieźć na drugi koniec kraju. Chociaż dla dobra mojego ukochanego gotowa byłam nawet go zabić.

- To ona – powiedział nagle Charlie, zerkając na wyświetlacz swojej komórki.

Odebrał. Wstałam, wyciągając kabel z potylicy i podeszłam do mężczyzny.

- Kochanie – powiedział do słuchawki.

Wyciągnęłam rękę po jego komórkę.

- Hej! – Cofnął się.

- Namierzę ją – powiedziałam.

Charlie zerknął na Sarę. Ta kiwnęła głową. Podłączyłam kabel do telefonu.

- Rozmawiaj z nią – rzuciłam twardo.

Weszłam w sieć, po czym zaczęłam hakować satelitę. Musiałam mieć namiar GPS.

- Upewnij się, że to ona. – Głos Dereka usłyszałam jakby przez mgłę.

- To ona! Myślisz, że nie poznałbym własnej żony?!

Kochał ją. Bał się, bo ją kochał. Starałam się uspokoić. A Sarah?

- Erica! – Derek chwycił mnie za ramię.

- Mam ją – szepnęłam. Cholerna satelita. Rozbolała mnie przez nią głowa.

- Jedziemy. – Głos Charliego wyraźnie zadrżał.

Nagle pociemniało mi przed oczami. Ostatnie, co zarejestrowałam przed omdleniem, było to, że to właśnie on mnie pochwycił.


	2. WIRUS

**WIRUS**

AWARIA. Mózg przeszył ból przypominający ukłucie. Odleciałam.

***

Omer był jedynym Zbieraczem, którego znałam. To jego zwykle wzywałam.

- Erica, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał, kiedy zjawiłam się w jego magazynie.

- Przyszłam tylko w odwiedziny.

- Nie powinnaś była. Ludzie zaczną mówić.

- Już i tak mówią.

- Racja, „stalowa dziewico". – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zignorowałam to.

- Dlaczego zostałeś Zbieraczem?

Usiadł na nadpalonym fotelu. Za jego plecami półka uginała się pod różnymi przedmiotami.

- Każdy musi mieć jakąś rolę do odegrania. Jak w teatrze. Ty jesteś snajperem.

- Rose sanitariuszką...

- A ja Zbieraczem. Takie jest życie.

- Okradasz trupy.

- Niezupełnie. Zabieram to, co im już się nie przyda i daję tym, którzy to coś potrzebują. Na przykład twój karabin. – Wyciągnął po niego rękę; podałam mu moją broń. – Pamiętam jak dziś...

Chciałam mu przerwać, ale moja ciekawość zwyciężyła.

- Seerano Point. Krótko po zdobyciu elektrowni. Budowano umocnienia i zjawiły się maszyny. Podobno ze dwadzieścia. Pułkownik Steve Black dowodził obroną.

Umilkł, przyglądając się mojej broni.

- To jego karabin? – zapytałam zniecierpliwiona.

- Nie, należał do jego narzeczonej. – Przez chwilę zdrapywał coś z lufy. – A.L. Amy Lucian. Śliczna dziewczyna. Była jego aniołem, bardzo go kochała, a on kochał ją. Do szaleństwa.

- Zginęła tamtego dnia?

- Nie. – Oddał mi karabin i zapalił papierosa. – On zginął.

- Więc skąd masz jej broń?

- Amy była lekarzem jeszcze przed Dniem Sądu. Tamtego dnia ona i jej ludzie jako pierwsi dotarli do Seerano. Green umarł w jej ramionach. Powiedział jej: „Nie będę już cię chronić, ale sama też świetnie sobie poradzisz." Była w ciąży. Urodziła syna. Oddając broń, powiedziała mi, że to on będzie ją teraz bronić. Nie wróciła na front aż do pewnego dnia. Caleb, jej syn, i oddział, w którym służył, wpadł w zasadzkę przy wybrzeżu. Zjawiła się po swój karabin. Pomogła odbić żołnierzy, ale sama została śmiertelnie ranna. „Zawsze walczyłam w obronie moich marzeń", miała wtedy powiedzieć do syna, „teraz ty walcz o swoje". Karabin wrócił do mnie.

Przerzuciłam go w rękach, patrząc na wyryte inicjały. Zdrapałam brud. Obok liter było wyryte serce, a dalej litery S.B.

- Ludzie robią szalone rzeczy z miłości – powiedziałam.

Omer tylko pokiwał głową, w zamyśleniu wypuszczając dym z ust.

- To dobra spluwa. Pomoże ci walczyć o twoje marzenia.

- Nie mam marzeń – szepnęłam słabo.

***

- Erica!

Otworzyłam oczy. SKANOWANIE SYSTEMU W TOKU. 15%...

- Erica! – Poznałam ten głos. Należał do Sary.

57%. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej.

- W porządku – powiedziałam, rozcierając skroń. – Satelity rządowe mają potężne firewalle.

- Gdzie jest moja żona?!

Spojrzałam na Charliego. Siedział obok Dereka na siedzeniu pasażera. Podałam mu namiary. Ruszył.

89%. Sara dotknęła mojego ramienia.

- Nie martw się, wszystko okej – rzuciłam; czułam się dziwnie słabo.

89%. 89%. Coś nie było w porządku.

Dojechanie na miejsce nie zajęło nam wiele czasu.

- Zostaniesz tutaj. – W głosie Sary pobrzmiał rozkaz. Nie protestowałam. Mózg nie działał sprawnie. Byłabym tylko problemem.

89%. RESTART. Zagryzłam wargi, kiedy impuls elektryczny przeszył mój mózg.

INICJACJA SKANOWANIA.

Położyłam się na plecach. Niebo było delikatnie błękitne, słońce grzało mocno. Minuty ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie. Czułam wilgoć pod pachami. Co się działo w tym budynku? Dlaczego było tak cicho?

12%. Szybciej, błagam! Poruszyłam nogami. Były ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Nagle usłyszałam kroki. Nie od strony budynku. Nie mogłam skorzystać z Oka. Podniosłam się z trudem i znalazłam się twarzą w twarz z Cromartiem. Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę.

24%. Wymacałam broń i zacisnęłam na niej lewą dłoń.

- Nie radziłbym – powiedział. – To nie najlepszy pomysł, Erico Williams.

Cofnęłam rękę. 43%. Nie miałam z nim szans. Nie w tym stanie.

- Teraz zepsuję silnik, a ty nic nie zrobisz. Jeśli kogoś zawołasz, zabiję ich wszystkich, rozumiesz?

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Dorwę cię – syknęłam.

57%. Patrzyłam, jak idzie w stronę maski. Szybko wrócił.

- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy – powiedział. – Będziesz wtedy w pełni sił. To nie był zbyt silny wirus. Pozbierasz się.

Przeklęłam. Odszedł. Usłyszałam, jak odpalił silnik. Poczekałam, aż odjedzie i zaczęłam krzyczeć.

- Erica! – Sarah dopadła mnie jako pierwsza; za nią nadbiegł Charlie i jego żona.

- Był tutaj! Cromartie! Był tutaj!

Nagle usłyszeliśmy eksplozję i słup wysokiego napięcia zwalił się z głośnym zgrzytem na dom.

- Derek! – wrzasnęła Sarah.

86%. UWAGA! WYKRYTO WIRUSA! Puściła mnie i pobiegła w stronę budynku.

92%. Wyskoczyłam z auta, ale osunęłam się od razu na kolana. Żebra bolały mnie niemiłosiernie. Nie mogłam wstać.

Kobieta wbiegła do środka. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. To znaczy, w oku. Jednym.

100%. SYSTEMY W NORMIE. WIRUS USUNIĘTY.

Podniosłam się i pobiegłam w stronę budynku. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Derek, a zaraz za nim Sarah. Zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi.

- Jedzie do Johna! – krzyknęła.

- Jeep jest zepsuty – powiedziałam szybko. – Musimy znaleźć jakiś inny środek transportu.

O nic nie pytała, chwyciła tylko broń. Po chwili biegliśmy wzdłuż pustynnej drogi.

- Z tobą w porządku? – zapytał Derek.

- Miałam wirusa w Mózgu – rzuciłam. – Ale już się go pozbyłam.

Zerknęłam na Charliego i jego żonę. Trzymali się za ręce.

Udało nam się zatrzymać furgonetkę. Po chwili siedziałam z tyłu.

- Jesteś pewna, że już tam nic nie masz? – zapytał Derek.

- Jestem - warknęłam

Znaleźliśmy się w mieście. Sarah od razu skontaktowała się z synem. Był bezpieczny i pewnie miał co opowiadać. Widziałam, jak trzęsą się jej ręce.

- Zostaw nas tutaj – powiedziałam. – A wy jedźcie po Johna.

Sarah nawet nie spojrzała na Charliego. Wysiedliśmy na parkingu obok stacji benzynowej. Van odjechał. Zostałam sam na sam z parą obcych, przez których dziś o mało nie zginęła dwójka ważnych dla mnie ludzi.

- Chodźcie za mną – rzuciłam.

Po chwili doszliśmy na dworzec autobusowy. Kupiłam dwa bilety do Waszyngtonu.

- Nie będę powtarzała – powiedziałam twardym głosem, wciskając Charliemu kartę kredytową. – Teraz odjedziecie jak stoicie i nigdy więcej nie skontaktujecie się z Connorami. To moja karta. Pin to 3488. Możecie z niej korzystać. Przyda wam się, żeby zacząć nowe życie. – Spojrzałam na przerażoną twarz kobiety. – Jeśli jeszcze raz znajdziecie się w pobliżu Sary i Johna, zabiję was. Rozumiecie?

- Tak. – Charlie objął mocniej kobietę. – Dziękuję. Uratowałaś moją żonę.

- Nie dziękuj.

- Jesteś z przyszłości, prawda?

- Z przyszłości, w której was nie ma i niech tak zostanie. Daj mi komórkę.

Podał mi ją bez słowa. Od razu zgniotłam ją w dłoni. Kawałki plastyku posypały się spomiędzy moich mechanicznych palców.

- Wasz autobus – rzuciłam. Mężczyzna pociągnął żonę w stronę pojazdu, posyłając mi długie spojrzenie. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

W życiu Sary jest miejsce tylko dla dwóch mężczyzn.

Mój Mózg poprawił mnie, że czterech, ale ja wiedziałam lepiej. Kiedy autobus wyjechał na ulicę, osunęłam się na ławkę niedaleko. Moje mechaniczne kolana trzęsły się pode mną. Czułam niepokój.

- Jesteś czysta. – Alex pogłaskała mnie po plecach. Odłączyłam kabel.

- Nie jestem taka pewna – szepnęłam. – Twój komp jest za słaby na mój chip.

- Co zamierzasz?

Roztarłam kark i objęłam się w pasie.

- Pojadę do Keiry.

Alex zmarszczyła brwi, zamykając swój laptop.

- Ostatnio jak tam byłaś, o mało nie wróciłaś w stanie śmierci klinicznej.

Pokiwałam w zamyśleniu głową.

- Będę uważała. Podrzucisz mnie do Connorów? Zostawiłam tam auto.

- Jasne, to po drodze.

- O której masz egzamin? – Zerknęłam na zegarek.

- Zdążę – rzuciła krótko, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Mini Morris Alex był wściekle różowy. Upierała się, że mieli tylko taki kolor, ale nie do końca jej wierzyłam. Kiedy jechaliśmy do domu Sary, nuciła pod nosem. Była bardzo podekscytowana.

Wspięłyśmy się na schody i Alex zadzwoniła do drzwi. Stanęłam nieco z boku. Otworzył nam Derek.

- Derek Reese. – Moja przyjaciółka wzięła się pod boki. – Baczność, żołnierzu.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.

- Alex Lightwood – powiedział w końcu. – Więc jednak byłaś młoda.

- I całkiem ładna – dodała, wchodząc do środka. Roześmiałam się.

- Nie da się ukryć – przyznał, zamykając za nami drzwi. Poszłyśmy do kuchni.

Po chwili na dole zjawił się John. Przedstawiłam mu Alex. Moja przyjaciółka pocałowała go w oba policzki i długo się w niego wpatrywała.

- Nie są podobni – powiedziała, siadając przy stole. – Ani trochę.

- Serio? Skąd ta pewność? – John uniósł brwi.

- Widziałam tamtego Connora. – Alex zaczęła bawić się swoim kolczykiem.

- Jak? Kiedy?

- W głowie Erici. Na filmie. – Przechyliła się nad stołem i chwyciła Johna za rękę. – Zaraz, ona ci nic nie pokazała?

- Co miała mi pokazać? – Chłopak spojrzał w moją stronę.

- Jest jeszcze za wcześnie – powiedziałam z naciskiem. – Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Alex puściła Johna i podeszła do stojącego w drzwiach Dereka.

- Ale on jest taki sam – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Tak samo przystojny.

- Ty za to wyglądasz na normalną. – Także się uśmiechnął.

- To tylko pozory, skarbie! – Dotknęła jego piersi.

- Alex – rzuciłam; moja przyjaciółka wróciła do stołu.

- Mogę wpadać tutaj częściej? – zapytała niewinnie.

- Jak Sarah się zgodzi – mruknęłam; Derek nie mógł oderwać od Alex wzroku.

- Oby – powiedziała w zamyśleniu, wzdychając. – Cholerna sesja.

Roześmiałam się. Tymczasem w kuchni zjawiła się Sarah. To na nią czekałam. Przedstawiłam ją Alex. Moja przyjaciółka objęła mocno kobietę i długo patrzyła w jej twarz.

- Ranyści – szepnęła – takie same oczy. Identyczne!

- Alex! – Miałam nadzieję, że nie powie za dużo. Sarah spojrzała na mnie rozgniewana.

- Nie powinnaś tu nikogo przyprowadzać.

Nie odpowiedziałam.

- Muszę wyjechać z miasta – powiedziałam dopiero po chwili.

- Nie zatrzymuję cię. – Sarah spojrzała na mnie przelotnie.

- Cromartie zastawił pułapkę nie tylko na was i Johna, ale i na mnie – kontynuowałam. – Zainfekował mój chip. Nie jestem pewna, czy usunęłam wirusa do końca, a nie mogę ryzykować. Gdyby wszystko z Cameron było w porządku, dałabym się sprawdzić, ale... – Spojrzałam na terminatorkę. – Nie mogę ryzykować. Jadę do San Diego. Współczesne komputery są za słabe na mój Mózg.

- Co zamierzasz? – zapytał John. – Dlaczego do San Diego?

- Są dwa terminatory, które stoją po naszej stronie. Jeden jest obok ciebie, drugi jest właśnie tam.

Sarah spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Co jeszcze masz nam do powiedzenia?

- Dużo, ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

- Nie znoszę, jak tak mówi – wtrąciła Alex.

- Jedź – rzucił Derek. – Będzie trochę spokoju.

- Mam zamiar zostawić z wami Alex – mruknęłam, szczerząc zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu.

- Poradzimy sobie. – Sarah zmarszczyła brwi. – Jedź, jak musisz.

Kiwnęłam głową, wstając. Miałam złe przeczucia.

- Chodź, Alex. Piszesz dziś egzamin, prawda?

Wstała niechętnie i wyszła za mną z kuchni, posyłając jeszcze długie spojrzenie Derekowi. Po chwili szłyśmy po podjeździe. Ona do swojego Morrisa, ja do Land Rovera.

- Wpadniesz tutaj wieczorem? – zapytałam, wsiadając do swojego auta.

- Jasne. – Otworzyła różowe drzwiczki.

- Ale na noc wrócisz do siebie.

W odpowiedzi tylko machnęła mi ręką. Odpaliłam silnik.

***

Szybko ściągnęłam z siebie ubrania i weszłam do wody. Przepłynęłam do końca basenu, po czym usiadłam na brzegu. Gdyby nie gorące źródła, można by zwariować. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Rose.

- Słyszałaś, że Chris Land zaginął w akcji? – zapytała, masując sobie stopę.

- Serio? Mój kolczyk nie przyniósł mu więc szczęścia – mruknęłam.

- Był dupkiem, ale źle mu nie życzyłam. A poza tym, był taki przystojny...

Przytaknęłam. Spojrzałam na swoją nogę. Długie rozcięcie goiło się bardzo wolno.

- Ostatnio kręci się tutaj taki bardzo wysoki facet – rzuciła Rose. – Pytał o ciebie.

- Ma na imię Theo.

- Znasz go?

- Niezupełnie. Spotkałam go raptem dwa razy. Dziwny jest.

- No to pasujecie do siebie.

- Kiedy wpadłam na niego po raz pierwszy, był z nim taki chłopak, chyba Spawacz.

- Słyszałam, że są strasznie brzydcy. No wiesz, mają popalone twarze, dlatego się ukrywają.

Wsunęłam się do wody, mocząc porządnie włosy.

- Chyba je obetnę – rzuciłam. – Ostatnio wplątały się w karabin.

- Nawet nie żartuj! Są piękne! Masz je zostawić w spokoju! Wiąż je po prostu, jasne?

- Aha. Niech ci będzie.

Kiedy szłyśmy już ubrane i wysuszone do głównego bunkra, Rose nagle pociągnęła mnie w boczny korytarz.

- Idzie za nami! – szepnęła.

- Kto?

- Ten cały Theo!

Wychyliłam się, ale korytarz był pusty.

- Przewidziało ci się – rzuciłam, kiedy ruszyłyśmy dalej. Co chwila obracała się podejrzliwie.

Wreszcie doszłyśmy na miejsce.

- Ej, Rose, Erica! – Usłyszałyśmy; podbiegł do nas Joe Rice. – Zbieramy oddział poszukiwawczy!

- Chcesz szukać Chrisa? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka. – Po ośmiu dniach?

- Tak, dołączacie?

- Ja tak – zgodziłam się. – Muszę rozprostować kości.

- Musimy zapytać Alex! – zganiła mnie Rose.

- Leć, zapytaj ją – powiedziałam szybko. – Ja idę z chłopakami.

- Dobra, strzelec się wszędzie przyda. – Joe uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Erica, zwariowałaś? – zapytała Rose, ale po chwili wywróciła oczami: - Tak, wiem, że zwariowałaś już dawno. Ale przecież nigdy nie lubiłaś Chrisa!

- Tu nie chodzi o niego. – Dotknęłam ucha. – Chcę odzyskać mój kolczyk.

Rose zmarszczyła brwi.

- Na pewno nie będę w oddziale sanitariuszy, który po was wyślą – powiedziała twardo.

- Nie będę ci miała tego za złe – odparłam spokojnie.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że nic nie ryzykujesz? Ryzykujesz nas wszystkich, twoich przyjaciół! Alex serce pęknie, a Mucha zapłacze się na śmierć, jak zginiesz, idiotko!

- Nie zginie. – Usłyszałyśmy nagle; odwróciłyśmy się równocześnie i zobaczyłyśmy Theo.

Rose o mało nie krzyknęła. Zmierzyłam mężczyznę wzrokiem.

- Słyszałaś, Rose? – Położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu. – Pozwól żołnierzowi walczyć. Idź do Alex. Niedługo wrócimy. Z Chrisem albo bez niego.

Bała się potężnego Theo i pewnie gdyby nie on, poszłaby ze mną. Mogłam ryzykować siebie zawsze i wszędzie, ale nie lubiłam mieć którejś z dziewczyn na głowie. Patrzyłam, jak odchodzi.

- Alex przetrzepie ci za to dupę! Więc lepiej wróć! – krzyknęła jeszcze i pobiegła korytarzem.

Spojrzałam na Theo.

- Śledzisz mnie? – Nie odpowiedział, więc uznałam, że trafiłam w sedno. – Dlaczego?

- Wymarsz! – zagrzmiał Kellerman.

Wstałam i ruszyłam za jego oddziałem. Theo poszedł za mną i nie odstępował na krok.

- Co to za facet? – zapytał mnie szeptem Mike.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie widziałem go wcześniej...

- Dobrze, że Rose została. – Joe zrównał ze mną krok. – Dziewczyny nie powinny walczyć.

Pokiwałam w zamyśleniu głową. Szliśmy między gruzami w stronę północnej części miasta. Czułam karabin na plecach. A.L. Serce. S.G. Nagle Theo chwycił mnie za ramię.

- Transporter – powiedział. Nadstawiłam ucha, ale dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach usłyszałam szum śmigieł.

- Leci szerszeń! – krzyknęłam.

W mgnieniu oka ukryliśmy się pod gruzami. Leżałam na brzuchu obok Joe i Theo. Twarz chłopaka pokryły kropelki potu, ale mężczyzna pozostał niewzruszony. Słyszałam bicie własnego serca.

- Czysto. Idziemy. – Padł rozkaz. Wyczołgałam się; Theo od razu dźwignął mnie z ziemi.

- Wszystko okej – powiedziałam, kiedy zaczął mnie oglądać.

- Okej – powtórzył głucho.

Maszerowaliśmy dosyć długo.

- Cmentarzysko. – Usłyszałam przejęty głos Joe'go.

- To śmietnik – mruknął Mike. – Zwykłe złomowisko.

Jak okiem sięgnąć, rozciągało się pod nami wysypisko śmieci. Widziałam wraki helikopterów. Zaczęliśmy zsuwać się po zboczu. Nagle straciłam równowagę, Theo błyskawicznie chwycił mnie za ramię.

- Dzięki – mruknęłam.

Nie puścił mnie, aż zeszliśmy na prosty grunt. Jego ręka była zimna i bardzo silna.


	3. GABRIEL

**GABRIEL**

- Do broni! – krzyknął nagle Kellerman. Karabin od razu znalazł się w moich dłoniach. Ukryłam się za stertą śmieci. – Nadchodzi!

- Blaszak – szepnął przejęty Mike. Biedny dzieciak, chyba pierwszy raz widział terminatora.

Wychyliłam się ostrożnie. Widziałam zbliżającą się do nas sylwetkę.

- Nie strzelać. – Głos zabrzmiał bardzo łagodnie. – Proszę.

- W gotowości – rozkazał dowódca. – Kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Gabriel i wiem, po co przyszliście.

Skądś znałam to imię. Nagle zadrżałam.

- A więc to prawda – szepnął Joe. – Zbudowała sobie syna.

- Chcemy rozmawiać z Keirą Snow – zabrzmiał Kellerman. – Nie będziemy gadać z blaszakiem.

- Mamy nie ma. – Padła odpowiedź.

- Wiesz, co po przyszliśmy?

- Po Chrisa Landa. Ale on chce zostać.

Joe poderwał się z ziemi i wyskoczył zza śmieci, mierząc w terminatora.

- Oddawaj mojego kumpla! Chyba, że chcesz mieć dziurę w czole! I przestań pierdolić!

- Cel! – Niechętnie wzięłam na muszkę Gabriela.

Patrzył na nas tak łagodnie, że mój palec cofnął się za spustu.

- Chris chce zostać z mamą i ze mną.

- Ty nie masz matki, pieprzona maszyno!

Joe strzelił, zanim Theo pchnął go na ziemię. Dzieciaki nie wytrzymały napięcia i posypały się kolejne strzały. Opuściłam broń, patrząc, jak kule dziurawią Gabriela. Nie atakował. A przecież mógł!

- Przestańcie! – wrzasnęłam.

Kilku chłopaków opamiętało się, ale niektórzy wciąż strzelali. Theo ruszył w ich stronę.

- Dosyć! – Ktoś odepchnął mnie, biegnąc w stronę Gabriela.

- Nie strzelać! – Dopiero głos Kellermana przywrócił ciszę.

Zobaczyłam, jak kobieta w długim płaszczu dopada ciała maszyny, kiedy ten osunął się na ziemię.

- Gabe! – krzyknęła. – Gabe!

- Systemy w normie. Zniszczenie ciała: 34%, czyli innymi słowy: nie martw się, mamo.

- Gabriel! – Przytuliła do siebie chłopaka. – Dlaczego nie walczyłeś? Dlaczego się nie broniłeś?!

- Ludzie są zbyt delikatni. Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić, mamo.

- Trzeba było! – Odwróciła się w naszą stronę. Na jej twarzy malowała się wściekłość. – Kellerman, ty skurwysynie! Czego chcesz, do cholery?! Twoje pierdolone dzieciaki o mało nie zabiły mojego syna!

Miała pokiereszowaną twarz i mnóstwo siwych włosów, ale nie była stara. Było w niej coś pięknego.

- Szukam mojego żołnierza, Chrisa Landa – powiedział dowódca spokojnie.

- Jest tutaj. – Pomogła Gabrielowi wstać. – I chce zostać.

- Nie odejdę, dopóki on sam tego nie powie.

- Nie powiem. – Usłyszeliśmy nagle. Spomiędzy wraków samochodów wyszedł Chris o kuli. Miał zabandażowaną głowę i zakrwawione ubrania, ale jego oczy patrzyły bystro.

- Chris... – szepnęła Keira.

Chłopak podszedł do niej i dotknął przedziurawionego kulą policzka Gabriela.

- Wybacz – szepnął. – Nic nie mogłem zrobić.

- Nie jestem zła. – Jej głos załamał się.

- Zajmij się swoim synem. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nie powinnaś mieć nas dwóch na głowie.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego.

- Wrócę – zapewnił ją, ruszając w naszą stronę. To już nie był ten sam chłopak. – Trzymajcie się.

- Odwiedź nas szybko – powiedział żywo Gabriel.

Przewiesiłam karabin przez ramię i jako pierwsza podeszłam do Landa. Bez słowa wsparł się na mnie. Co się z nim działo przez te osiem dni? Miałam nadzieję, że szybko mi opowie.

- Mam go cały czas – szepnął, kiedy Joe chwycił go z drugiej strony. – Twój kolczyk.

- Nie przyniósł ci szczęścia. – Spojrzałam na brudnawy bandaż na jego głowie.

- Przyniósł, Erico. Przyniósł.

***

Podróż bardzo mi się dłużyła. Był upał, więc jechałam z otwartymi oknami. Bałam się spotkania z Chrisem, bałam się Gabriela, bałam się tego, co wiedzieli. Byli w przyszłości dużo dłużej niż ja. Ostatnim razem błagałam, żeby nic mi nie mówili. Nie chciałam nic wiedzieć.

Do miasta wjechałam koło południa. Tutaj dopiero panowało gorąco.

Dostałam SMSa od Alex. _Pytania proste, napisałam w niecałą godzinę:). Pozdrów ode mnie ekipę. Idę z Jimem na piwo. Potem wpadnę do De... Connorów:P. 3maj się. _

- Uważaj, Alex – szepnęłam do siebie.

Zostawiłam samochód na parkingu i weszłam do nowoczesnego apartamentowca. Dozorca skinął mi głową na powitanie. Pojechałam windą na dziewiąte piętro. Stojąc przed drzwiami, zawahałam się. Dopiero po chwili zapukałam w umówiony sposób. Drzwi uchyliły się nieco.

- Erica? – Chris wpatrywał się we mnie zdumiony. – Wejdź.

Ściągnęłam adidasy i przeszłam po chłodnej podłodze do kuchni.

- Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał, otwierając lodówkę.

- Czegokolwiek byle z lodem.

Rozejrzałam się. Keira urządziła mieszkanie naprawdę ślicznie. Chris podał mi szklankę soku.

- Co tutaj robisz?

Usiedliśmy na barowych stołkach. Przez otwarte okno wpadało świeże powietrze.

- Potrzebuję pomocy Gabriela. – Wypiłam napój do dna.

- Są jeszcze w szkole. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Będę za dwie godziny. Pomożesz mi z obiadem?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- To już nie ten sam dupkowaty Chris Land, którego znałam.

- Dokładnie. – Też się uśmiechnął. – Od dawna nie.

Pokiwałam głową.

Wzięłam zimny prysznic. Kiedy wróciłam do kuchni, Chris stał przy kuchence.

- Ładnie pachnie.

- Ale na razie brzydko wygląda – odparł, krojąc pomidory.

- Tym się zajmujesz? Gotujesz? Sprzątasz?...

- Nie tylko. – Ruchem głowy wskazał otwartego iMaca stojącego na stoliku pod ścianą. – Piszę programy. Pomagam Keirze we wszystkim. Nadal nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią ojca.

- A Gabe?

- Dzięki niemu ma więcej koleżanek. Ostatnio wygrał jakąś olimpiadę matematyczną.

- Więc jesteście jak bracia, co?

Chris obejrzał się i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Nie powiesz jej? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Gabriel to mój syn.

Wpatrywałam się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Odłożył nóż.

- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Wcześniej nie widziałem nawet podobieństwa, ale kiedy zjawiłem się w tym czasie... po jej śmierci... Zrozumiałem wiele rzeczy. Keira z przyszłości wiele opowiadała mi o ojcu Gabriela. Ojcu jej prawdziwego dziecka, które straciła. Ona zawsze wiedziała, że to ja, a zrozumiałem to dopiero, kiedy spotkałem ją tutaj, jako nastolatkę... Wszystko zaczęło się układać w całość. – Podwinął rękaw, pokazując mi ślad po poparzeniu. – Terminator, który polował na Keirę w tym czasie. Dorwałem go krótko po tym, jak się cofnąłem w przeszłość. Gabriel ma taką samą bliznę. To Keira z przyszłości uszkodziła jego syntetyczną skórę, żeby miał pamiątkę po mnie, swoim ojcu.

- Gabe wie?

- Nie. Na razie Keira jest nim bardziej zafascynowana niż mną. – Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Nie wróciła mu cała pamięć?

- Niestety. Chcesz znowu spróbować?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- A co u ciebie?

- Odnalazłam Johna. – Podparłam głowę ramieniem.

- No to masz dużo do roboty.

- Nie gotuję i nie sprzątam, więc nie.

Zaśmiał się cicho, wracając do gotowania. W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon.

- Tak?

- Erica, wyjechałaś? – Głos Johna zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie mogę znaleźć Cameron.

- Jak to nie możesz jej znaleźć?

- Czekaj. – Na chwilę odstawił komórkę od ucha; usłyszałam jakieś pytanie. – Zadzwonię później.

Rozłączył się.

Rozmawiałam długo z Chrisem. Wreszcie skrzypnął zamek w drzwiach.

- _Lasagne_! – Keira od razu wpadła do kuchni. – Erica, cześć! Co za miła niespodzianka!

Wymieniłyśmy uściski.

- Wpadłaś na obiad? – Usłyszałam; obejrzałam się.

Gabriel uśmiechał się szeroko. Ciemna grzywka opadała na wesołe, brązowe oczy. Jak wcześniej mogłam nie zauważyć, jak bardzo jest podobny do Chrisa? Zawsze byłam pod wrażeniem, jak ludzkiego cyborga zbudowała Keira.

- Niezupełnie.

Zjedliśmy _lasagne_, po czym opowiedziałam, po co przyjechałam.

- Nie boisz się? – zapytał Gabriel, sadzając mnie na kanapie. Sam usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw.

- Ani trochę. To ty pogrzebiesz w mojej głowie, nie ja w twojej.

- Miła odmiana. – Otworzył klapkę w policzku; wyjęłam swój kabel i podłączyłam się do niego.

Siedzieliśmy, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Był w mojej głowie. Znał wszystkie moje sekrety.

- Chris, co to ma być?! – Dobiegł nas głos Keiry. – Mówiłam: „żadnej broni w łazience"?!

- Nie jest naładowana! – odkrzyknął z kuchni Chris.

- Broń to broń, kretynie!

- Nie jest naładowana! – powtórzył z naciskiem.

- Trzymaj ją w swoim pokoju!

- A co, kusi cię? Pamiętaj, kto ci sprząta i gotuje!

- Erica, powiedz mu coś! – Keira cisnęła pistolet na kanapę.

- Powiedz coś Keirze! – Usłyszałam. – Zresztą, pani mądralińska, Erica też ma broń!

- Jest policjantką, debilu! Musi mieć!

Gabriel roześmiał się łagodnie.

- Oni tak zawsze – powiedział. – Ale i tak się kochają – dodał szeptem.

- Słyszałam, Gabe! – Keira położyła książki na stoliku i osunęła się na drugą kanapę.

- Co powiedział? – Chris usiadł w fotelu z puszką mirindy.

- Nie twoja sprawa! – Rzuciła mu jakiś zeszyt; o mało nie wylał napoju. – Pomóż mi z zadaniem.

- A gdzie „proszę"?!

- Jesteście najdziwniejszą rodziną na świecie – skomentowałam z uśmiechem.

- Chyba tak. Dziewczyna-geniusz, mechaniczny chłopak i miłośnik broni palnej z przyszłości, który ma nierówno pod sufitem. – Keira roześmiała się wdzięcznie. – No ale, rodziny się nie wybiera.

- A szkoda – mruknął Chris. – Która strona?

Po chwili przestali się kłócić i zajęli się pracą domową. Mijały godziny, a Gabriel nadal przeglądał mój Mózg. Za oknami zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Nie czułam zmęczenia. Spojrzałam na Keirę. Zasnęła z głową na ramieniu Chrisa. On też spał. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Radzisz sobie? – zapytał mnie cicho Gabriel; kiwnęłam głową. – Dasz nam znać, jak będziemy potrzebni?

- O to się nie martw.

- Nie martwię się. Jesteś czysta. – Odłączył kabel.

- Dzięki – szepnęłam.

- Zostań do rana. – „Zamknął" swój policzek i usiadł obok mnie. – Nie wszystko pamiętam, ale jeśli chcesz usłyszeć, co powiedział...

- Tak – wypaliłam od razu. – Mów.

- Mogę zmienić głos? – Kiwnęłam głową. – „Erico." – W moim oku pojawiła się łza. To był Jego głos. – „Bardzo za tobą tęsknię i z każdym dniem kocham cię coraz bardziej. Walczę o przyszłość tak, jak ty. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczyłaś. Chciałbym, żebyś wróciła... Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham. Przypilnuj, żebym znowu mógł ci to powiedzieć i wciąż powtarzać. Odmieniłaś moje życie na zawsze."

- Tak jak ty odmieniłeś moje – szepnęłam. – Dałeś mi marzenia. Chcę je spełnić.

- Na pewno ci się uda. – Gabriel dotknął mojego ramienia. Kiwnęłam głową.

W mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałam szybko, nie chcąc obudzić śpiących.

- Cameron się znalazła – powiedział John. – Jutro wracasz?

- Tak. – Mój głos się załamał; otarłam łzy. – Tak, do zobaczenia.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI CZWARTEJ**


End file.
